Cameo
Cameo was an agent in the Department of Floaters. She is written by Neshomeh, though Neshomeh doesn't like admitting it. Agent Profile Appearance Short and able-bodied with an unhealthy love of the color orange. She has brown hair that she cuts herself, usually with a dagger or random less-suitable implements, when it gets too long. Most of the time, though, she keeps it in a bun that appears constantly to be on the verge of falling apart, despite the steel-tipped chopsticks stuck through it. Her eyes are gray and tend to contain a glint of some description. However, they are often obscured by orange sunglasses. Think Vash from Trigun, only less cuddly. Personality Cameo is the kind of maniac you get along with for your own safety. In fact, she can be pleasant and almost sweet at times, but she's always waiting for an excuse to pull out the sharp-and-pointies. It is unwise to touch anything of hers without express permission. She is an unrepentant Elf-fancier who enjoys the Noldor in particular (and her ex-partner suffered for his resemblance to that race). She has a particular soft spot for Legolas, though, and any Sue who messes with him can expect a lengthy lecture and a painful death. She also has a fondness for the neuralyzer and using it to her advantage. This is, perhaps, a partial explanation for her general air of scariness—many people, upon meeting her for what they believe to be the first time, get the sense that she knows something they don't and that they're lucky to be alive to feel frightened. Agent History Recruitment Essentially, she just appeared in HQ one day and no one bothered to make her leave. PPC Career Cameo joined the Department of Floaters when she latched onto Agent Supernumerary. She proceeded to make his life hell for several years. Their final mission together ended with Nume in FicPsych and Cameo missing in action. Her current whereabouts are unknown. It is to be hoped that FicPsych has her straight-jacketed in a very small padded cell. Mission Logs Home: The (Plot)Hole-ish Adventures of Cameo and Supernumerary Partnered with Nume Note: These are not actual missions, but instances of the game Fill the Plothole that got absorbed into the characters' backstory as they evolved into real agents instead of joke characters. Please to not be taking them too seriously. Thanks! * Plothole 1: "A Tale of Two Prince's" (Lord of the Rings) ** Story lost. * Plothole 2: "Born of Hope" (Lord of the Rings x Star Wars) ** Aragorn loves and marries another before Arwen. She dies during the birth of their child. Soon though the dangers of middle earth force the child to be hidden, even from Aragorn. What will happen to this hidden child and how will her existence affect the sic. * Plothole 3: "He's Family" (Lord of the Rings) ** Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin and Iris live in normal times. Iris is Merry's adapted sister,and what happened when they found out something about her that could tear the family apart. OneShot * Plothole 4: "Untitled" (Lord of the Rings) ** After Legolas is nearly killed by an assassin, Thranduil hires a halfElf to protect his son. She is more skilled than any killer, but as the clues surrounding the attack are slowly deciphered, Thranduil realizes Legolas's death is the least of his worries * Plothole 5: "The World As It Should Have Been" (Phantom of the Opera), with Nurse Jenni (FicPsych) and Agent Neshomeh (DMS) ** Erick longed for her, Raoul was engaged to her, but Christine could never get her angel out of her mind, he had been her protector, whom did she really love? EC pairing, no Raoul bashing...hey they all loved somebody! My first FanFic, reviews please! * Plothole 6: "The Flames That Consume Us" (Phantom of the Opera), Nume solo. Sort of. ** Raoul is dead, and a daughter of the Vikings seeks revenge. Placed 7th out of 24th in the Third Morbidity Contest. Definitely morbid and disgusting. * Plothole 7: "The Night Of The Killer Bunnies" (Wallace and Gromit x Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde) ** It's about this liquid substance and whoever drinks it becomes a mass murderer, but since it's about bunnies, they don't kill, no, they DESTROY! Haha! * Plothole 8: "Not Tom Riddle, Not Yet The Dark Lord" (Harry Potter), Nume solo ** Voldemort's taken over, and everyone Hermione cares about is dead. So she uses a time turner and goes back to the start, to teach Tom Riddle to love, as he helps her cope with the loss of those who he would kill. Irony, trust issues, and new emotions. ** Note: Although Cameo went MIA prior to this and was therefore no longer really Nume's partner, the paperwork was mislaid until Nume was finally assigned to Ilraen, and thus this installment is still on the books under "Cameo and Supernumerary." Category:PPC Agents Category:Insane Agents Category:Department of Floaters Category:Unaccounted-For Agents